


Pancakes

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke makes pancakes for you.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Pancakes

Y/N was awoken by the screeching of her alarm clock. Y/N sighed; It was way too early, and the sun wasn't even up. She slammed the off button and dragged herself out of the warm bed. She slowly put on her clothes and walked into the kitchen.  
The smell of pancakes aroused Y/N's stomach. There in the corner by the stove stood Luke. He watched as the bottom of the pancakes turned golden brown. You came up behind him and gave him a tight squeeze. He turned his around to you and gave you a goofy smile which made you smile back and hide your face into his shoulder.  
"Hey, Sweetheart, "whispered Luke.  
You lifted your head and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and turned back to his focus on the pancakes. You let go and started to set the table.  
While setting the table Luke then came behind you and nuzzled his face into your neck. He carried a plate of fresh pancakes and set them on the table. You finished setting the table and sat down with Luke. What a wonderful morning to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
